1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for prioritizing certain cache directory scans for better performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cache memories in computer systems have associated directories of entries of data files. Various kinds of directory scan commands ensure that the directory and associated files in a particular cache is current. A DISCARD scan discards or demotes tracks of data from the cache directory that meet the criteria of the scan. A COMMIT scan synchronously destages tracks from the cache directory that meet the criteria of the scan. Because COMMIT scans involve the synchronous destage of data from the cache to disk, they consume more computing resources and take more time to execute than do other scans, such as DISCARD scans which are not as resource intensive.